Talk:Protagonist (Persona 3)
Height and Blood Type? Exactly where does the information for the protagonist's height and blood type come from? I've scoured every single known source I can think of, and I can't find anything on the subject. Same for the female protagonist. In fact, despite all my searching, the only place that even lists their heights and blood types is this wiki, or other sites copy/pasting the info from here word for word. It's not like I'm doubting anyone, but a concrete source for this information wouldn't hurt. And so on 08:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Quote Wheres the quote? Even Protagonist (Persona 4) had its quote shouting Izanagi, and Personae names. --Cococrash11 06:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :I dun remember quotes from Minato, but if there is it should def be added. BLUER一番 13:44, April 28, 2010 (UTC) He said "Come forth" before. --Cococrash11 22:39, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Question about the Protagonist's fate in "The Answer" I have heard it claimed that in the Japanese version, he is said to be in a coma rather than being dead. It seems unlikely when the English version is rather explicit, but if this is simply a rumor, does anyone know the source of it? Alefia 22:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Character Template Picture The character template picture should be replace by the Persona 3 Portable's Protagnoist picture. Just look at Tastuya, Lisa, Eichiki, and Maya. --Cococrash11 18:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : If earlier artwork is available, the earlier artwork stays. Great Mara 19:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The early version is alread avalible just put the old one in the Gallery and just replace it with the PSP remake. --Cococrash11 22:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. And that's just what I said no to. If I see it, I'm reverting it. Great Mara 00:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) What makes this one so special that Tatsuya, Eichiki, Lisa, and Maya had the remake version. --Cococrash11 01:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, in my opinion i think we should put the remake one since: 1- The characters of P2, have the template picture of the remake Innocent Sin and 2- It will match the template picture of the Female Protagonist (Hamuko) since of course is the one of the P3P one. Really Mara if you don't like the new artworks, then change the P2 Innocent Sin ones, it would be fair, if not then change this one. --Crok425 10:15, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : : Seriously Mara, at least explain why not change the template picture, if you explain maybe we will understand why, so explain: What makes this one so special for not to change it to the remake one like Persona 2? --Crok425 14:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Using the older artwork has been the policy ever since I've been here. If you want to know why the site mod changed the P2 articles ask them. Until then I'm enforcing the standards that have been being used since I've been here. Great Mara 14:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Okay, that reason is understandable, thanks for explaining the reason, i will ask them why they changed the P2 article to the remake one... just one question: What is the name of the site mod? --Crok425 02:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Crush My friend has a total crush on Persona 3's protaganist (Minato). She said he's hot LOL. Persona is so awesome. My friend used to not know Persona, so I showed her Persona 3. At first she was all like why do u like that stupid game, and now she bought Persona 3 FES and Persona 4. I love Persona <3 : Well... you have to admit he is good looking....... man, that sounds wrong when a guy say that stuff... actually the only thing i love about him... are his earphones, i love those things, i want a pair of the EM700!! Yeah, me too. Know how to get them? I want them soo bad! : That's the thing i don't know how to get them in my country, there is a spaniard site that sells them and a colombian site too, in every country but not mine *sigh* T-T Aww, that sucks. :'( :: I actually have the head phones (Audio-Technica ATH-EM7), I bought them on a wim, and I am going to be completely honest on this, they werent the best head phones I have ever bought. The sound that came through from was very clear which was great and the clips were comfortable sometimes I would forget they were on. The downside of them are the fact they lacked bass on them (even though I preffer little bass most of the time) and the cord wasn't very long it actually came with an extension to make up for it, sadly the wiring on the right head phone managed to get destroyed within the cord it is in. I imagine if I wanted to make money from them some day I will sell them to someone who wants to cosplay the Protagonist of P3. But I had my fanboy moments of playing "Burn my dread" with them on. Zelros... Insert Bear pun here... I am not here right now please leave a message| 11:24, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: Actually the originals are the EM700 (those or the SV... i don't know the difference) i will try to get wichever i can... somehow... *SIIIIIIIGGHHHHHH* Crok425 13:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Orpheus Telos? So... with the addition of Orpheus Telos, should it be counted as an alternate Ultimate Persona of the protagonists in P3? Messiah is no doubt an Ultimate Persona, but I feel like Orpheus Telos also counts. I've added Orpheus Telos in alongside Messiah, but if it doesn't count, I (or someone else if they get to it first) can revert the change. 19:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Appearence He appeared in a last scene in Factor of Hope, the P4A movie. Should we add that in his appearences or not? -- Crok425 01:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :No. -- Zahlzeit 02:05, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Name Do you think they'll change his name in the animated movie like they did with Souji/Yu? That'd make things interesting (and complicated, since the Female Protagonists' most popular name is based off his too). 11:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so. "Minato", from what I've heard, means "Port" in Japanese, so it fits that he would return to Port Island. Although if they do decide to change it, I wouldn't mind. AlternNocturn (talk) 14:19, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : There is a huge possibility of 99%. The FeMC has 2 names, Hamuko and Minako, the latter being a female version of Minato's name in the manga, so it won't be difficult since it's just a name AND people will rant again about his new name like what happened to Yu when he was Souji. -- Crok425 (talk) 04:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Am I the only one who thought that Yu Narukami is a fine and fitting name for the P4 protagonist? « Zahlzeit 16:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Most people I know are fine with Yu Narukami. Also, it's more fitting, since Izanagi is a electric Persona and all. Does "Seta Souji" even mean anything?--Otherarrow (talk) 16:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think it means Full Command... since he has full command of the party unlike Minato in P3. -- Crok425 (talk) 05:55, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::That sounds kinda a stretch. I guess my point was, why should they use the name from the manga?--Otherarrow (talk) 06:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I dunno... maybe because it sounds cool. In English speaking people the don't usually find Yu very cool sounding, in the other hand Japanese speaking people find it fitting because they know what it means... or maybe I'm looking way into it. -- Crok425 (talk) 07:08, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Apparently, his name will be Gettarou Yamada in the movie from what I have heard. I like Minato Arisato a bit better. The name fits his role and character more. Chimoshi (talk) 09:25, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::That's a placeholder. In Japan that name is kind of like a John Doe except for the 'Get' part which is a word play of inserting the moon on his name. -- Crok425 (talk) 09:30, December 7, 2012 (UTC) believing in the main character in persona 3 and favorite characters Ashlynsea (talk) 13:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC)ashlynseaAshlynsea (talk) 13:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC): Don't worry I believe that minato arisato will come back... I'm actually excited that Persona 3 the Movie will be coming somewhere around 2013 i just know it. So i am going to do my best and believe in Minato Arisato to tell you the truth, he, ryoji, and elizabeth are my favorite characters throughout the game. The Protagonist's real name So Atlus has spoken and the Protagonist's name is officially Makoto Yuki. Makoto is a unisex name, so the name can easily apply to both the male and female Protagonists. How do you feel about his name? Better than Minato Arisato? Worse? He shouldn't have a name at all? 17:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Source? Great Mara (talk) 17:51, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::The official website for the Persona 3 Movies has listed his name as Makoto Yuki. And before anyone says that it doesn't mean anything, remember that the name Yu Narukami was revealed first in the anime adaptation of Persona 4 and the name carried over to Persona 4 Arena, so chances are 'Makoto Yuki' is here to stay. Plus, being a unisex name, it can be used for the female protagonist as well, and I doubt they chose a unisex name by coincidence. 18:10, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Unless Atlus posts a statement that it made the call on the name and not the production company, the article will remain as it is. Great Mara (talk) 18:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::Anime doesn't matter. Unless the name is used in the games somewhere, the wiki considers it noncanon.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I Wonder if Atlus decide to update P4U/A this year to have a DLC fighters (mainly P3 characters & possibly Adachi)+true story mode--ScottKazama (talk) 11:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I'm actually hoping Atlus and ArcSys decide to add non-canon characters and storymodes as DLC for P4A. Because otherwise we're not going to get to see Minato- er, Makoto ever again and we'll never be able to confirm his name as canon.AlternNocturn (talk) 05:08, March 28, 2013 (UTC)